


Alone (My Love?)

by sunyoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Multi, No Smut, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Swearing, kind of, there will be lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyoo/pseuds/sunyoo
Summary: You know Felix always thought that he’d be with his loved ones when some fuckshit like this finally happened.But nope he just HAD to have the day off today, and is currently home A L O N E. Not only that, but he was asleep when shit decided to hit the fan.Just how much more lucky can he get, huh?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 20





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 👋, my name is Sun and I am very much new to all this crap soo...hahhaha🧍🏻♀️
> 
> Honestly I have never wrote a fic, I have very little experience and pretty sure this shall do bad, but hey there is a first for everything right? I have always had ideas of what to write, I almost went through with it at one point in time but decided against it. I kind of almost wanted to write a book giving out ideas but I didnt.
> 
> This goes slow at first to really introduce the boys and what all is going on before the whole apocalypse happens, I think it will be chapter 4 or 5 when things start escalating. If this fic goes better than expected I will upload more and tags will be put in for every new chapter. For now I will just put the tags that are needed for you to get a general idea of what the hell this fic is about.
> 
> Like I said I am new to this and will try my hardest to write good and try not to make this weird or make any of you cringe with my writing. And also if I do upload more it will either be once a week or at random times there is no in between. And if this goes off the deep end, I can and will delete myself off this earth, anyways-
> 
> This is mainly in Felix’s POV or sometimes in 3rd person. I wouldn’t really put this as felix-centric but I just put it there because this mainly follows from his pov really and has the boys shitting there pants in later chapters wondering if he is alright and safe so thats that.
> 
> Also I feel the need to point this out because I just feel like it, THERE IS NO SMUT, while I can read it I cannot write it. For one i would get embarrassed that I even wrote such a thing and will dig my own grave. And two I would like to save your eyes from that terrible writing, your already reading this so I am just somewhat saving you. But there is sexual humor and some mild sexy times as stated in the tags.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the first chapter!

February 5, 2019

Felix POV

It was just 3 days before Jeongin’s birthday, he was turning 19. And since I have Tuesday’s and Thursday’s off of work once every month I could go out and get his present after finishing my classes of the day. I also just happened to have the days off on his birthday week, so I am feeling good about not having to rush trying to find him a gift like all the others are doing.

Since he is graduated high school and is planning to go to college, we decided to move. The choices were either Busan or America. Why America? I wouldn’t know, you would have to ask Hyunjin why, he suggested it. But after a very long talk about it, (only took 30 seconds), we all agreed to move to Busan in favor that most of us didnt have to learn a new language. And Jeongin was born there so he could be our little tour guide, as he suggested.

••••••

As I walk down the street going to the nearby mall I am looking at everything, we live right in the middle of Seoul where there are a lot of people. I’m really happy we are moving to Busan so I can go to the beach whenever I want. When we talked about moving we decided to find an apartment that was somewhat by the beach so it is easy access and has a good view.

Entering the mall I start my journey on finding a clothing store I think will fit Jeongin’s style, he had more of a casual style mixed with a streetwear type of look. Most of our styles are casual, streetwear or even gothic, well except for me I have a soft style. Gothic though is manly for Changbin, Minho and Jisung. Everyone else is casual, streetwear or both.

Once I find a good store I start looking around, I find a few items I think Jeongin will like, and some for Hyunjin too but not as much since his birthday is next month I will just wait and finish his shopping in March, and before his birthday of course.

After paying for everything and leaving the store I walk some more till I reach a certain jewelry store, Jeongin said he seen a pretty bar bracelet in here awhile ago. We are all putting our money together to get him the bracelet. It’s a present from all of us, but with a twist. We are also getting ourselves one as well as getting all of our initials embedded into the back of the bracelet and the owner of the bracelet has their nickname on the front of it. So it would be like:  
Front - Innie ♡  
Back - B.C/L.M/S.C/H.H/H.J/L.F/K.S/Y.J

And the same with the others just the nickname is different. Its like our very own bond link thingy, cute right? Anyways we get them all done tomorrow so we can have them the night of Jeongin’s birthday, when we all go out to eat.

As I leave the jewelry store I walk around more and somehow end up in a store that has my style of clothes and cute accessories. When I said I have a soft style, I wasn’t lying. I wear more of oversized sweaters, oversized hoodies, oversized or regular cardigans, plain button ups in different colors and cute croptops. For bottoms I wear either skirts, shorts (maybe) and baggy or skinny pants/jeans. I wear thigh highs too because they are cute but also comfy, makes me feel nice whenever I wear them.

Im not the only one though, Jisung also wears skirts with his outfits. But since his whole style is obviously more darker than mines I won’t find anything he will like in here.

“How sad.” I whisper, pouting “Oh well, he can just wait until his birthday” I said while smiling evilly.

‘Now I will get me a few things-‘

“IS THAT SOCKS WITH LITTLE BOWS ON THE BACK?!” I yelled while running to the socks, I have been looking for these shits since forever, no one has had them or they were to over priced and now that I have them in my sight with a very sexy price,

I am getting them.

“I now conclude this shopping trip a success,” smiling proudly I walk around more and find another pair but with pink bows, so now I have 2 pairs, one yellow the other pink. I also found a lace and a velvet choker. Its been a while since I last wore a choker (3 years) and I want to try wearing them again.

Repeating the steps from earlier, I pay for said items and I walk out to make my journey back to the apartment.

Turning on my phone so i can see what time it is I almost shit myself. “No way...” It’s currently 6 o’clock and I left for the mall at 3, “I have been in that mall for 3 hours?!” I honestly didn’t even think I was in there that long. Hyunjin and Minho should be home by now, the others get off in a few so I need to hurry home and put the clothes away before Mr. Nosy (Jeongin) tries to see what it is.

“GREAT NOW I HAVE TO RUN LIKE A BITCH TO GET HOME, FUCK ME” I shouted angrily and very much pissed off. Also I’m pretty sure I just scared the shit out of some Mother walking by with her child because right as I yelled that she looked ready to fight. And angry Mothers can be scary.

‘We better be getting takeout’ I thought while running hysterically like im getting chased by an very angry goose.

••••••


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin’s Birthday has finally arrived.

February 5, 2019

Finally reaching the lobby of the apartment building, Felix felt like he was going to die from running so fast. He really is trying to get home before Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin. Yes he was athletic but damn do you know how hard it is to run with 2 big ass bags? Shit is awkward because you don’t really know how to hold them.

He wishes they had a car, it would be really convenient at times like this. Well, somewhat convenient anyway. 

Walking to the elevator he pushed the button and waited for it to reach the ground floor, it seemed to be coming from the 6th floor, his floor. 

‘Did they already make it home?! Oh please tell me Jeongin’s not home yet, please, plea-‘ 

The elevator dinged, signaling that it has finally reached the ground. He hurried inside pressing the button for the 6th floor, as the doors shut and it started going up he found himself growing restless. Bouncing up and down, checking the time on his phone and even biting his lip. ‘Maybe it was someone else that lives on the floor and not Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin?’ lord he could only hope it was not those 3.

When the doors opened he flew right out, apologizing to an old couple for almost body slamming them. Running hysterically again, he rounded the corner only to find 2 people in front of his door. One sporting a small black mullet, the other with dark brown hair. They kind of looked like-

‘Minho and Hyunjin? They should have already been home, why are they just now getting here?’ Felix was really confused, normally they got home at 5, not 6.

‘Thats why I didn’t get a text from them asking where I was.’

“Min, Jin!”

Both turned to the familiar voice only to find Felix with his lavender hair running in a skirt while holding 2 bags.

“Hey baby, why are you not inside? I thought you had today off?” Minho being confused as always, wondered why anyone would want to go outside on their day off.

Hyunjin though was more concerned than confused, “Why are you running love? Is someone or something chasing you? Are you hurt? Are you-“ the questions just keep coming, Hyunjin was the one who worried most out of all his boyfriends, 2nd place going to Chan.

Once reaching them he started giggling, answering their questions. “Yes I still had today off I just went out shopping and lost track of time. I’m running Jinnie because I was trying to reach home before Jeongin, and no I’m not hurt.” Getting on his tippy toes to kiss Hyunjin as a greeting and to reassure him that yes, he was fine.

“Good because I may be tired as shit but I will fight.” Hyunjin smiled and kissed Felix again, Minho opened the door and grabbed the bags from Felix. Walking in they took off their shoes and headed to the living room.

“Why are you guys just now getting here?”

“Extra practice, they wanted everyone to stay back an hour to make sure everything was right with the dance.” Hyunjin answered, “We forgot to text you that we wouldn’t be home at 5, sorry.”

Felix smiled, “It’s okay, I even forgot to text you guys I wasn’t going to be home. But to be fair I didn’t even plan to be gone for so long.”

Minho, who still had the bags in his hand, was just listening til he became curious. “So shopping hm? Lets see what all you got.” He checked the bags, but ended up going after the pink one, discarding the black one on the couch.

“Lixie,” he hummed “What are these, more thigh highs? There’re cute too, with the little bows. And chokers too? What are you planning to do with these, hmmm?” he smirked while raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Bitch.

While blushing a mad shade of red he snatched the bag from Minho. “I plan on doing nothing but wear them thank you very much. Why does your head always have to be in the gutter?” 

Both of them started laughing at him, seeing this, Felix left to go put the bag in his room or at least tried to that is. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist keeping him in place and lips were pressed to the back of his neck.

“You’re so fun to mess with, I was just teasing you hun.”

Felix rolled his eyes, turning around in Minho’s hold to kiss him. “You’re so mean sometimes.” he said jokingly.

“I can be a lot meaner if you want me to be” he said seriously.

It took Felix a minute to get what he was implying, he didn’t understand until Hyunjin started laughing again and only then did he get it. He’s sure he was a strawberry right now.

“MIN!”

••••••

February 8, 2019

It’s finally Jeongin’s birthday, they got the bracelets yesterday and since Felix had yesterday off he went to pick them up. Everyone hid their presents fairly well from him, having no accidents. 

Jeongin opened all his presents this morning and right now it was night time. Everyone was getting ready to go out to eat, each person dressing in nice cozy clothes.

In the Jilix room they were currently trying to find what to wear, and it was a mess. Jisung had his platforms all over the floor trying to decide if he should be tall or short, while Felix was debating if he should wear a skirt or jeans.

“Lix,”

“Sung,”

“I dont know what to choose.” Both having said that at the same time, looked at each other.

“What do you mean?”

“Stop copying me!”

“HEY!”

They were soulmates after all, both thinking alike and being somewhat the same in every aspect. It was quite funny to the others watching them say the same thing without meaning to but sometimes it was scary, especially if they meant to do it. They would do things in sync just to scare the others, or even act alike. 

Needless to say they were later on dubbed the “demons” of the group.

“Okay, lets not talk over each other,” 

“Agreed.”

“Now what do you mean you don’t know what to choose?” Jisung asked confused, normally Felix was the one who would know exactly what to wear. He was a fashion major after all.

“Should I wear a skirt or jeans?”

Jisung looked at him like he was stupid, and in a way he was, they both were. “Lix its cold outside so jeans should be the obvious choice and if you were to wear thigh highs I’m pretty sure they won’t keep you warm for long.”

Felix thought about, Jisung was right, he tends to get cold easily so wearing a skirt would be a very poor decision on his part.

“Okay, jeans it is. Now, what are you having trouble with?”

“Should I be short or tall.”

And that’s all it took for Felix to lose it, he doubled over laughing. While Jisung on the other hand was not amused,  
“C’mon Lix I’m serious, should I be tall or not.”

“I know you’re serious and that’s what makes it funny!” he replied still laughing. “You still wouldn’t really be tall anyways-“

He was cut of by Jisung shoving a sock in his mouth.

“I guess I shall be short then.” he sighed dramatically. Felix rolled his eyes and took the sock out of his mouth.

“Great, now that we know that you are going to be short and I won’t freeze my ass off in a skirt, lets get ready.”

“Right.”

••••••

2 hours.

It took everyone 2 fucking hours to get ready just so they could leave, of course they weren’t rushing and they didnt have any reservations thank god. If they did, Felix was sure they wouldn’t be allowed in.

Everyone slowly started exiting their rooms, Minho and Changbin arrived first in the living room. Since it was cold everyone was wearing pants with some type of jacket to keep warm.

Minho had on a dark green turtleneck that was tucked into black skinny jeans, a long black trench coat covered his body, and chelsea boots on his feet.

Changbin had on a regular white t-shirt, black skinny jeans with converses and a leather jacket.

After about 10 minutes of waiting Hyunjin and Chan came in. Hyunjin walked in dressed in his favorite silk red shirt with black skinny jeans and dress shoes on, a black coat was over his left arm. Chan had the same pants but the shoes were converses, a blue v-neck sweater over a white button up with blue stripes covered his torso.

So far everyone looked good, and of course they looked good considering they took 500 years to get ready, but thats besides the point. After a good 20 minutes everyone else came.

Seungmin had on a regular black shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans that were bleached starting from the middle of his thighs to his ankles. The jean jacket he had on was the same as the pants.

Jisung was wearing high waisted black trousers with a black button up tucked in, Dr. Martens covering his feet. Adoring his body was his big spell boa fleece jacket. And let’s just say, he would kill for this jacket.

Felix had a coffee brown turtleneck tucked into high waisted light blue baggy jeans. He had on dark brown leather ankle boots with a small heel. For a jacket he had his coffee colored plush cardigan coat.

And finally, Jeongin, the boy had on a long sleeve white shirt with a v-neck sweater vest over it, the word “Sportswear” was written on the front with 2 overlapping C’s under it, both written in red. It was tucked into black trousers with Dr. Martens as his choice of shoes, a black trench coat on his right arm. His freshly dyed blonde hair was covered with a black leather beret.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Chan asked while clapping his hands. Upon hearing multiple sounds of agreement they started heading to the door. Only to be stopped halfway.

“Shit wait! I forgot something important, I will be right back!”

Felix ran to his room, he grabbed his white hand bag and put his phone along with his wallet in it. Next, getting on all fours he grabbed all the boxes that contained each bracelet from underneath his bed. There was a total of 8 medium sized boxes.

‘How the hell am I supposed to fit all of them in my bag?’ Sulking like a child he tried thinking of a solution. ‘Jisung should be fine using his bag right?’

“Sungie baby! Come here for a second I need you!”

Footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the hallway. A few moments later Jisung’s head was peeking into the room.

“Yes babe? What do you need?” He stated fully inside the room now.

“Close the door first,” So Jisung closed the door and made a gesture, so Felix continued “Get your black hand bag and put these boxes in it.” He got his bag out of his side of the closet and grabbed the 4 boxes Felix gave him. “I can’t fit all of them in mines, and if I did there would be no room for my wallet and phone and that looks suspicious if I have a bag but dont put my stuff in it you know?”

Jisung smiled at his boyfriend as he happily put the boxes into his bag along with his phone and wallet. “It’s actually convenient because now I don’t have carry my things.”

“Good now lets go before Hyunjin and Seungmin come in here and drag us out.”

Leaving their bedroom they walked back to the living room, where everyone was still waiting. 

“Are you guys done now?”

“Yes we are Bin,” Jisung intertwined one of his hands with Felix’s and made them both walk to the door. “Now c’mon you old hags your going to make us even more late!” He smirked while walking out the door only to end up running a second later from a very angry giraffe.

“I am only a few months older than you and you know it you brat!” 

Jisung, who was still holding Felix’s hand, laughed out an “Sorry not sorry Jinnie!” Which only made Hyunjin ran faster. 

Felix and Jisung soon made it to the elevator laughing their asses off.

••••••

Finally making it to the restaurant they sat down, on one side it was Jisung, Hyunjin, Chan, Jeongin. The other side was Changbin, Minho, Seungmin, Felix. Soon the waitress came and took their order.

“Okay while we wait for the food I have an important announcement!” Chan gathered everyone’s attention with this statement. Seeing the confused but curious faces of his boyfriend’s he continued, “We got approved for the apartment! We move in on Monday or really anytime next week!”

“Really?!”

“That fast? We have to pack everything this weekend!” 

“Good thing we already have the boxes and a few things packed.”

Everyone was talking about the move, from what was already packed to what still needed to be packed. To say that they were excited was an understatement, they were beyond exhilarated.

After awhile the food arrived, everyone started eating. Like always there was at least one person getting attacked by someone, it was normal for them. This time it was Hyunjin who was getting attacked by Minho. He was threatening Hyunjin for taking the last piece of chicken, saying something along the line of “I am going to shove wet tissues down your throat Hwang Hyunjin.”

Like always Hyunjin feared for his life, even though they are together Minho’s not afraid to attack his loved ones. It’s how he shows love after all, even if it’s a little weird.

It was 11 o’clock now, they left the house at sometime around 10. Being here for almost about an hour now. As the night was coming to an end Jisung and Felix looked at each other, deciding now was the best time to distribute the bracelets. Since the table was cleared off they both put all the boxes on the table.

It was easy distributing the boxes to the rightful owners, there was a sticker on each one with their names. Jisung gave Seungmin, Chan and Felix their boxes, he ended up having his own box. Felix gave everyone else theirs besides Jeongin’s.

“Where’s mines? I dont have one?” He looked close to tears as he muttered that sentence. So Felix got up and kissed him on the lips. 

“Happy Birthday Innie, here’s your present.” he smiled while giving him his present.

Jeongin opened the box and almost started crying, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as he picked up the bracelet. “Turn it over.” Following Felix’s directions, he turned it over and thats when the tears finally fell. It was a simple but lovely gift, it just made him cry even more when the others took out their bracelets.

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I love you guys so much!” He got up and started hugging and kissing everyone. It was a beautiful sight to say the least.

Felix just stared lovingly at his boyfriends showering each other in love. ‘I feel this year is going to be a great year.’ He thought sweetly before joining in on the love.

But what Felix didn’t know was how he was going to regret that sentence within a month.

••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, can you guess the outfits I used for Changbin, Chan, Seungmin, and Jeongin along with Jisung’s jacket? I tried my best describing them, but for Jisung’s jacket I literally had to look that shit up 💀
> 
> Other then that I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, it was fun writing it and I hope I have fun writing the future chapters too. And for you to have fun reading them of course.
> 
> Anyways that is all for now, byebye!


	3. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of the boys get piercings and Chan doesn’t want 1 of them to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo
> 
> This is just a filler chapter because I needed more time to write the 4th chapter but I wanted to release something so I just wrote this quickly. You will probably see some mistakes because I didn’t care to proofread it.

February 16, 2019

It’s been about a week since Felix and the boys have moved. That Saturday right after Jeongin’s birthday they immediately started packing and everything was packed within about 3 days. The beds were a pain though, it was simple to take them apart but when you have 8 dumbasses living together under 1 roof nothings easy. 

Everything was shipped out to their apartment early the next day, the boys got on the train and left that afternoon. Jeongins parents decided to help them which they were grateful for, his parents waited at the apartment so when the trucks with there furniture and everything got there they could take it inside. His Dad put the beds back together with the help of Minho, Changbin and Hyunjin and if it weren’t for Jeongins Dad those 3 idiots would have surely broke something, and it would have been Seungmin beating their asses. His mother, along with Jisung and Jeongin, were putting the living room together. Felix, Chan and Seungmin had the kitchen.

Everything was put together by the end of the night surprisingly and they wished Jeongins parents a safe trip back home. 

The next few days was just shopping for things like groceries, new decor for the house and such but today they decided to go out and look around the city. They bought a few items they liked, like Chan got a baseball cap while Changbin got new headphones since the last ones got dropped in water.

An everything was going great until Hyunjin and Jisung decided to drag everyone into a tattoo shop that also had a piercer.

“What the fuck are you guys getting, another tattoo? I thought you two were done with that?” Seungmin asked confused, the last time Hyunjin wanted to get another tattoo he backed out.

“Oh we are done with tattoos.” Jisung smirked.

“When what-?”

“Hello, how can I help you boys today?” the woman at the front desk asked.

“Hello, I came to get a tongue piercing and for my boyfriend right here, to get his eyebrow pierced.” Hyunjin smiled a sweet smile to the lady.

“Okay and is that is all?” They both nodded, “Alright then your total is..”

The boys knew Hyunjin and Jisung were the dumb ones but this? This was more than just dumb, while they didn’t really care for the piercings (they thought it was hot) they were just worried. They can’t help but think this was some type of bet, and the last time they had a bet Jisung won and made Hyunjin get a tattoo. They didn’t care for the tattoo (again they found that hot too) but they couldn’t believe him actually got one. It was a tiger head tattoo with purple eyes on the back of his left shoulder, he told them if he was going to have something on his body forever it was going to have a meaning to it.

He wasn’t the only one though, Minho, Jisung and Felix also had one but Minho got his before he even knew the others and his also had a meaning to it. It was a snake and dragon curled around each other on his back between his shoulder blades, the heads started just below his nape and the tails ended at the small of his back. Felix and Jisung got theirs right when they turned 18, and at that time it was just the 2000 line along with Jeongin. They didnt meet the oldest 3 until a year after.

Felix and Jisung have known each other since the beginning of middle school, they started dating their 1st year of high school and were the first ones to start dating within their group, the others joining in soon after. But Felix would always remember the day Jisung came up to him asking to get matching tattoos.

•••

“Lixie! Lixie!” Jisung skipped over to the boy.

“Yes Sungie? What is it?”

“What if we got matching tattoos?” He asked shyly, Felix had his eyes wide open.

“Tattoos?” He was nervous, Jisung could tell so he had to quickly explain.

“They would have a meaning to it, something thoughtful you know? But you don’t have to get one, I know you don’t like needles.” 

The ‘meaning’ part was what interested Felix. “What meanings would they have then Sung?”

This had Jisung full of hope, so without wasting time he explained. “I was thinking we get koi fish, you get black and I get red. They would go on our hips. The reason I thought of you getting black was because a black koi is associated with overcoming one’s battle successfully, like your depression. I thought long and hard and researched a lot about koi fish. Your depression was bad when we became friends but over the years you have gotten better and have better control of yourself and that makes me so fucking happy. If you were to say yes, and again I’m not forcing you, it would go on one of your hips and it would be facing up, like its going upstream. And the reason it’s going upstream is because while you may not have it bad now you still have your days were it can get bad, you’re still fighting and not planning on giving up anytime soon. And the reason I want it on your hip is because I want it somewhere visible and you can look at it like a reminder that you are doing your best and living life. I want you to look at the fish and be reminded that you are overcoming this, and nothing is going to stop you. So my love, thats the meaning behind your fish.” By the time Jisung was done talking Felix was full blown crying. “Omg Lixie are you okay?!”

Felix could barely answer but forced one out anyways, “I-Is that the m-meaning Jisungie? My god you really did your research didn’t you?”

“I did, I want this to be meaningful my love” Jisung kissed his forhead.

“Well what is yours then? The meaning behind it?”

Again Jisung explained “Mines would be the same as yours, on my hip, going upstream and be a reminder but the color has a different meaning. Red can mean things like intense love, power, strength, or bravery. Remember how bad my anxiety got 2 years ago?” Felix nodded, telling Jisung he remembered. “Well I may have had terrible anxiety but I didn’t let it stop me from doing everyday things I loved. I may have hated big crowds but I still was around them. I didn’t want to live in a world were I was afraid that I would freak out at any given moment, especially if I didn’t have you there with me to calm me down. I didn’t want my anxiety controlling my life and yes, while sometimes it was out of control I tried very hard to get it in control, so I started doing the things that made me anxious. Yes it kind of worked but it was so hard, my god was it hard. All I wanted to be was brave, I wanted to be strong and think that I could overcome it but in the end it will always be there. Some days it will hit harder than others some days it may not hit at all. I am brave and strong and that is what my koi would represent, it would remind me that I am someone who overcomes the worse, that I am not some scared boy. I am fighter.” He finished with a determined glint in his eyes.

Felix stared at his lover like he just saved the world. Jisung put a lot of thought into these tattoos and wants them to mainly be reminders. Jisung had a heart like no other.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I will get it. Forget my fear I would love to get the tattoo with you!” Felix jumped into Jisungs arms making them fall onto the bed.

“I don’t want to force you Pixie you can say no..” Felix smiled at the nickname, Jisung loved calling him ‘Pixie’.

“It’s okay my Chubs, I am fine getting it and besides I have you to be there when I get it.” Jisung always had a love-hate relationship with the nickname ‘Chubs’ but now it was starting to grow on him.

“Okay then it’s settled. We get them the day after your birthday.”

“Perfect.”

That night they fell asleep tangled together, feeling nothing but content love for each other.

•••

To this day Felix has always looked at the koi fish on his hip with love. Every time he looked at it, it would bring back the memories he cherished dearly.

When he got the tattoo it wasn’t as bad as he thought, sure it hurt but after the tattoo he didn’t really have a fear of needles that much. Which was weird but also helpful for everytime he poked himself while sewing in his fashion class. Felix had his tattoo on his left hip while Jisungs was on his right.

He soon was ripped out of his thoughts by Seungmin placing his hand on his butt.

“What are you doing baby? Daydreaming perhaps?” He whispered in his ear causing a shiver to run down Felixs spine. Seungmin then moved his hand up his waist and gripped it tightly. “Come on, the others went to the back where the piercer is and you are getting looked at like a piece of meat.”

He sounded almost possessive but Felix really didn’t have time to think about it as Seungmin guided them to the back. Upon reaching it they see Jisung in the chair first. He planned on getting his right eyebrow pierced.

“Alright now thats it’s cleaned and everything, you ready?” The piercer, who was the front desk lady, asked Jisung. Once she got a nod from him she started the process.

And Felix wasn’t going to lie, that shit looked like it hurts but to everyones surprise he didn’t even flinch and looked perfectly normal. “Demon.” was all Felix said with a deadpanned expression.

“Hey, it looks good though Sung. Almost surprised it really suits you.” Hyunjin stated almost jumping up and down with excitement. He didn’t seem all that scared to get his tongue pierced.

“Could I get a piercing?” Jeongin was the one to ask but was shut down immediately by a choking Chan.

“No or not y-yet at least, you would really have to think about what you would want first rather then going head on like these 2.” He said pointing at Hyunjin and Jisung.

“HEY! We have been thinking about this for a few months now!” Jisung yelled while getting out of the chair, Hyunjin soon replacing him. Chan threw his hands up in defense causing the others to laugh.

Jisung came up to Felix and Seungmin (who was still holding his waist) and hugged them, well more of Felix. While they were in front of each other he had one arm around Seungmin and the other around Felix resting his head on his shoulder.

“Kiss my eyebrow Pixie, it hurts a little and only you can make it feel better.” Jisung pouting with puppy dog eyes was something that no one could resist, so he took Jisungs chubby cheeks in his small hands and leaned up a little since Jisung was wearing platforms. Right when he was about to kiss his eyebrow he stopped so he could warn Jisung.

“I will try not to press to hard Chubs and I am sorry in advance if I do.” And with that he pressed a feather light kiss to his beloveds eyebrow.

“It was just fine Pixie, thank you.” He smiled and kiss Felixs cheek. Felix smiled sweetly and gestured to the front.

The 2 of them looked at the chair that now had Hyunjin in it. He seemed to be doing good because while Felix and Jisung were talking he got in the chair and the lady immediately started preparing him for the piercing.

Just as he was about to get it Felix looked away cringing, he could look at Jisung getting his piercing but Hyunjin? He probably would pass out if he sees it.

“Why cant I get the piercing I want? I am 19, I’m legal.” Once again it was Jeongin asking and he seemed almost mad.

Minho stared at him for a moment before speaking, “What do you want if you get one?” The statement caused Chan to whip his head around and glare at Minho.

“I was thinking about getting that anti-eyebrow piercing, that goes right here.” He pointed at his cheekbone, it would go right under his eye. 

“No, absolutely not. You will not get that.” Jeongin was starting to get pissed at Chan and if Felix was being honest, Chan was kinda be a dick about this. He can’t control what Jeongin does. So with that he stepped in so the fight wouldn’t escalate any further.

“Chan if he wants the piercing let him because like he said he’s 19 now, he can do what he wants.” Chan looked ready to start a fight with Felix but Felix just continued “Besides you can’t control what he can and can not do, you’re his boyfriend not his mother.” That seemed to cause some type of debate in his head because one minute he was silent then the next he sighed and muttered a “Whatever.” while walking out.

Jeongin rolled his eyes and came to hug Felix. “Thanks Lixie, I probably would have yelled at him if he kept acting like that.”

Felix immediately returned the hug. “It’s okay he just needs to go outside and blow some steam off. I don’t understand why he was acting like that but whatever.”

“Come Innie if you want the piercing now sit down.” Damn they forgot about Hyunjin and the lady.

All of them turned around and looked at him. He stuck out his tongue showing it to the others.

“Oh wow..”

“God damn does that looks hot.”

“I am so-“ Changbin slapped his hand over Minhos mouth. A very silent “No.” falling from his lips.

“Does it look good?” 

“You bet cause damn I wonder what kissing you will feel like now.” Changbin ended up with his other hand on Jisungs mouth.

“Can you guys not think about stuff like that? We are in public and the poor lady probably wants us to leave already.”

“But I haven’t got mines yet!” The youngest cried.

During all this, the lady found it endearing that a group of 8 boys were together and how they seemed so perfect for each other. She wondered if she will be like that with her soon to be loved one.

“Then get in the chair Innie and we can pay for yours after.” Jeongin ran to the chair and plopped down.

“Okay,” She smiled at him “Lets get started shall we?”

••••••

Arriving at the apartment Chan went straight to the bathroom.

“Why isn’t he talking? It’s making me kind of feel bad.” Chan hasn’t said anything since they left the shop and it was causing Jeongin to have multiple debates in his head wondering if he should have just listened to Chan.

“It’s okay don’t let it get to you this should all blow over soon.” Seungmin could only hope it would blow over soon.

Since Chan never talked after they left the shop they decided to call it a day and order take out on their way home that way when they got home only a few minutes would pass and their food would be here. While they wait they went to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothes.

The bathroom door could be heard opening with the sound of their doorbell ringing. They could only assume that Chan was the one to get it.

“Foods here,” He yelled.

Only a few footsteps could be heard, he guessed not everyone was done changing.

“Thanks..” The youngest was very short with his answers, Chan needed to do something.

“I’m sorry Jeongin,” Jeongin turned around to look at Chan only to find him looking straight at him. “I’m sorry for the way I acted today, I honestly don’t know why I did that, I mean I think I have an idea but it’s silly.” He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed at himself.

“What do you think was the reason?”

Chan froze, his eyes were almost shut, his mouth a straight line, body a little to stiff. It took a moment but soon he sighed and answered. “I just didn’t want to see you grow up I guess? I can’t believe you are already 19 and the first thing you wanted was a piercing and I’m fine with it but I guess I kind of don’t want you to grow yet. You were always the baby of the group and now you are a man. It’s just different because there are things you can do now and I don’t think I am ready.” He closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face. “Oh my fucking god I sound like a mother, fuck.”

This caused Jeongin to laugh and hug Chan. “You know I can still be the baby and the man right?”

“I think you fit more of the man part now.” Changbins sentence ended up scaring the oldest and youngest of the group.

“Are you guys good now? Can we eat?” After getting confirmation from both of them Hyunjin and Jisung started eating.

Chan and Jeongin smiled at each other and shared a sweet harmless peck on the lips and they too also started digging into the food without realizing that 2 of their boyfriends were not here.

“Do you guys not know what the word patient means or no?” The 6 boys at the table turned around to the angry voice only to find Seungmin with a sleepy Felix in his arms, his legs were around Seungmins waist and Seungmins hands were under his butt supporting him. “You dumbasses if you could have just waited...”

“We thought you 2 were already here?”

Seungmin looked unimpressed as and walked to his seat, fixed Felix in his lap once he sat down and started eating.

“Is Lix okay? Does he need something like... medicine?” Chan was the one to worry this time. 

“Slight migraine, found him on his bed about to fall asleep. It’s already to late to take medicine so I’m going to feed him a few bites so he won’t get sick and take him to bed.” He explained while patting Felixs head to feed him.

“Alright, is he sleeping with you? Cause you know how he is.” 

“Probably, I don’t really care if he does or doesn’t but I know he likes affection when he is like this so we will see when the time comes.”

Chan hummed in understanding and everyone went back to eating after knowing the reason for why their sunshine was not his normal self.

It is also safe to say that the night was uneventful but peaceful and that Felix did indeed sleep with Seungmin.

••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoos I did look up when I had the time. I tried to find something that would fit them and those seemed to be the best options.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed byebye!


End file.
